A Little Distance
by Mist.Filled.Eyes
Summary: Sasuke didn't mind, Gaara's version of an apology was simply orgasmic.' It's been 4 months since Sasuke has even been in the same room as his lover. Gaara doesn't like the distance and has every intention of being as close as he can for the next while.


**A/N:**Okay! A pal requested this one. They've asked me not to name them so we'll just call them Jamie. A nice unisex name. :) Jamie's parameters were this. 1. The boys must have been separated for a long time! 2. Rated T! ( Of course this is because Jamie has bet me that I can't not write a decent lime. No sex allowed! I intend to prove Jamie wrong. ) 3. The last two words have to be 'Shut up.'

By the way, I hope this turned out well. I re-wrote it like 6 times because my compute changed screens and didn't save. I lost just about 3000 words every time it happened. I was severely depressed every time this happened - which made Jamie laugh very hard.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, I am not associated with Naruto or it's creators in any way shape or form.

Without further ado,

* * *

_4 months. Four long, lonely months since we've even been in the same country! Naruto called and told me he had a undercover mission that required my full attention. It's part of the deal that keeps me in Suna, so of course I went. I didn't realize it would take 2 full months. Then as soon as I get back, I have about a billion missions built up! There is another month gone. Then Gaara had to go to the negotiations in The Lighting Village and I'm not exactly welcome._

Sasuke flopped back into the chair, picked his book up again and scowled. His thoughts had started out happy to be back, but had drifted eventually to the distinctly large time frame during which he and Gaara hadn't spoken. After the undercover mission - the one he still refused to talk to anyone about - all he wanted was to see Gaara.

But then his duty to his new country called and he had to leave again. Sasuke shook off the idea that his lover was avoiding him, Gaara would never do that and plus Sasuke had been the one disappearing for a long time. Gaara had been here for 3 months alone, then he was out on the negotiations, none of which was his fault.

That didn't quite stop Sasuke from being curled up in a chair with a good book and Gaara's cloak. The red head had left it here and it still carried his scent. Although it really ticked the last Uchiha off, he had to admit he missed the Kazekage.

Of course so did all of Suna. Hell, the Land of Wind really all missed him and Sasuke was certain that when the man did get back - tonight! - he'd be busy getting glomped by the people who were actually born here. Sasuke gripped the cloak tighter and moved to stretch out on the couch.

"Sasuke!" Temari's voice yelled for him and Sasuke sat up. "He's home! He's home." She was smiling so big that it threatened to split her face. Her little brother had been in a hostile country as a display of trust in the fact that Raikage could keep him safe. Just in case however Gaara had brought a squad of ANBU.

(Rumor had it that Temari raised Hell until he agreed to do so. Of course she said that she was doing that on Sasuke's behalf since he couldn't...Bitch.)

"That's great Temari." Sasuke grinned and stood. Temari saw the cloak fall onto the couch and immediately recognized it as her little brothers. She hugged the last Uchiha. "You missed him too?"

Sasuke shrugged. "We've both been working. No, I'm good." But he couldn't help smiling at the idea of seeing his lover.

"Liar. Come on." She dragged him out of the house and Sasuke almost went right back in. All of Suna was outside on the roofs or streets. Ninjas who could were hanging out on the walls. Temari flipped out her fan and the two jumped on. "He'll be in his office soon." Temari went to take off but Sasuke jumped off.

"Hey Temari, I'll just wait here. He'll be home eventually." He shrugged and Temari called back an affirmative response. As much as he wanted to see the red head, he would only distract him and that couldn't be allowed right now. Gaara had just finished closing out a treaty, he'd have enough paperwork to keep him away for days.

"You suck, but fine!" The tough blond grinned and waved to the also waving Uchiha. Sasuke went back to the couch. Now that it dawned on him he hadn't slept much last night. He pulled the cloak back over him and fell asleep very quickly.

He was awoken about 15 hours later by a gentle hand caressing his face. "Sasuke, love, wake up." Sasuke felt a kiss being brushed on his forehead and grudgingly opened his eyes.

"Mornings suck." He mumbled and heard a mirthful chuckle.

"Then it's a good thing it's about 11 at night, you have plenty of time before morning to remember that you are very firmly a morning person." Sasuke actually looked at the man in front of him. Onyx eyes widened when he realized it was Gaara.

"Kazekage-dono?" He quizzed softly, if it was really Gaara--

"Didn't I say that you were forbidden to call me that?" Gaara grumbled as he pressed a kiss to Sasuke's sleep-tousled hair. The last Uchiha took a breath to calm his nerves then jumped off the couch and knocked Gaara back off his feet onto the floor. "Missed me?"

"A little." Sasuke wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck and refused to let go. Missed Gaara? He had no idea. Gaara's arms slipped around his waist and Sasuke grinned when he felt Gaara's fingertips brushing the base of his spine.

"God you're tense." Gaara sat up and ran a hand down Sasuke's spine. He sighed and moved to sit behind Sasuke, "So are you going to tell me what happened, or do I actually have to read the report? Because last time I saw you you were fine, no stress, and none of the missions I assigned you could have done this."

Gaara pulled Sasuke's shirt over his head and began slowly massaging out the knots of tension lining him. Sasuke sighed, "You sure you want to know, it kind of sucked."

"Definitely sure."

Sasuke hesitated and really that was all the Kazekage needed to hear. Sasuke had paused, which meant this mission had hurt someone. Gaara knew Sasuke had left the life, he didn't enjoy killing for the sake of killing in the first place and he hated it when innocents got hurt. A shinobi was different but people who couldn't fight, couldn't defend against a person with a kunai. In his opinion they should never have to try and fight a ninja.

"The mission was supposed to be an A-rank and it was. But it was only an A-rank because there weren't that many shinobi. Naruto had caught wind of a illegal fighting ring. People betting money to see two guys fight to the death. He wanted me to infiltrate and stop it. I went in and I did my job."

Gaara scowled. Sasuke's muscles had tightened, there was more to the story but if Sasuke didn't want to tell him then it wasn't Gaara's place to force him. "Okay." Gaara continued rubbing and smiled. More often then not Sasuke wouldn't tell him any details on the missions Naruto sent him out on, so Gaara had gotten good at guessing. Both Sasuke's shoulders were pulled from throwing punches that weren't carefully controlled and timed. If you fight like an expert, people presume you are.

Gaara had to guess he'd been the one doling out punches, meaning he'd beaten the hell out of inexperienced fighters and didn't find it honorable. Gaara's eyes narrowed and he leaned forward to gently mouth a particularly stubborn knot on Sasuke's shoulder, smiling when Sasuke barely managed to bit down a gasp.

Mentally Gaara did a count, how long had it been? How long time had it been since he'd kissed - let alone touched - Sasuke? Minimum 4 months. But then Gaara's life had been hectic before that. Meetings kept him busy in the night, running the country was a big job. The Kazekage's life had also kind of been switched so his night life and day life had switched so the rare times he did see Sasuke was when he was relaxed in sleep.

_So 4 months....and 3 weeks? More? Something near that._

Gaara scowled, no wonder Sasuke was reacting to the lightest touch, he hadn't had anything good in months. Gaara effortlessly brought a hand up and pulled Sasuke's head to lean on his shoulder. He slid one hand up Sasuke's shirt hid a smile at the appealing picture the Uchiha made. Back arched, onyx eyes shining, hair still mussed and shirt riding up on Gaara's wrist to reveal a pale toned stomach.

Sasuke shot a puzzled look at his lover, then brought his hand up to grip Gaara's shirt. The way Gaara had positioned him was finding flaw in his near-perfect balance - this he supposed was where the near came in - and Gaara was the easiest thing to steady himself. He blinked and recognized the look in his lover's eyes. He was happy when Gaara sucked softly on his earlobe, it meant that the fire between them hadn't been doused by distance. He groaned in just such a way that he knew caught the Kage interest.

_How the times have changed. _Sasuke thought happily. _If Naruto could see me now, he'd die laughing if Gaara didn't kill him first. The 5th Kazekage's lover - uke no less...._

Uke. For some reason that word stuck with him. Being so fiery in everything else in life and Gaara so calm; it provided an interesting contrast that Sasuke was passive in bed and Gaara aggressive. Both were shinobi so of course they were both finely toned, but they both had the same opinion on muscle. Neither wanted to be huge with muscle, they'd rather be defined and look like they were too scrawny to do anything.

It usually saved their lives. Sasuke moaned when Gaara added a bit more passion to his attention. His attention, no matter how much Sasuke flushed and objected, he couldn't deny that he definitely craved the attentions of the Kage. He'd heard from many people that Gaara had a special skill. The ability to hyper-focus or broad-focus.

He could pay attention to one thing only and ignore everything else or do the same only paying attention to _everything. _If a spider moved in his peripheral vision the red head would still notice. Usually Gaara would hyper-focus on Sasuke and that usually caused his blushes because Gaara noticed everything.

Sasuke paused then forced himself to rotate and push Gaara down to the floor. Azure eyes widened as Sasuke pinned the 5th's wrists by his head. Sasuke was straddling his lovers waist and he'd never quite been as nervous as he was. He started out confident, pressing kisses along Gaara's jaw as he un-did the buttons on Gaara's shirt. The soft material fell off of the man and fell silently against the floor. With a gentle shake of his head, Sasuke's hair was in his face and effectively hiding his blush. Gaara was just watching him.

The youngest sand sibling was startled to say the least. The idea of Sasuke pushing him to the floor - initiating anything sexual in nature - had never crossed his mind. Sasuke still flushed every time Gaara acted even remotely like the Uchiha's boyfriend, so Gaara had basically recognized patterns of behaviour and knew that if they were ever going to have sex he'd have to start it.

He felt Sasuke's hands shaking at his belt line. Gaara reached down gripped Sasuke's wrists, he wouldn't let his friend torture himself. He brought Sasuke's hands up and kissed both his palms before bringing them up to manipulate them into taking Sasuke's own shirt off. Sasuke let the man below him use Sasuke's own hands to push his shirt off and his shoulder then bit his lower lip and took control as Gaara guided his hands down to his own belt.

Sasuke opened the buckle slowly, enjoying how Gaara watched with his usual intensity completely focused on Sasuke's motions. Once he tugged his belt off, he popped the button open the slid down the zipper. Gaara propped himself up on one arm to pull Sasuke into a too hot kiss. Sasuke dug around and found the courage to pull Gaara's belt open and off.

Gaara flipped them over and it was really only the that he realized where he was. Their bedroom. He'd went to sleep in the study. "Did you move me?" He asked softly.

"Yes. You were on the couch, using my cloak as a blanket and Temari says you haven't been sleeping. I've been home for about 8 hours, I just thought you need sleep. Was I wrong?" A very politically correct answer, states all the facts while keeping himself slightly distanced in case he was wrong.

"No, I did need the sleep." Sasuke deliberately ignored the blanket statement. He'd somehow become an addict to Gaara's smell. He loved it. Being this close to Gaara again was intoxicating and he was completely wrapped in Gaara's aura and by relation his smell. He always smelt like the desert, but it had recently taken on a tinge of sandalwood and for love or money he didn't know any one who wore sandalwood so he didn't bother being suspicious about Gaara cheating on him.

"Plus something occurred to me and I'll tell you about it later." Gaara pushed off the bed with his hips and Sasuke deduced the sand was helping, because mid-air Gaara succeeded in getting Sasuke's jeans and boxers off. Sasuke ached upwards at the Kage's urging, then a thought popped into his head.

_Damn he's good, he hasn't even taken his own jeans off yet -_

However the thought got caught off by an all too mind-blowing touch just below Sasuke's waist.

.

.

.

Sasuke groaned when he felt more then heard Gaara's voice. "Sasuke, you've got to get up." Sasuke shook his head and buried his face further into the covers.

"No thanks." He murmured then groaned when he heard a angry sounding bang on the door.

"Gaara! Open the door! I've been knocking for like 20 minutes!" Matsuri. Sasuke almost thought about answering the door but he was far too busy grinning at Gaara's snide remark.

"That's precisely how long I've been ignoring you for!" He called back. Gaara pressed a kiss to the back of Sasuke neck then sighed. "I'll be right back."

Sasuke sat up as soon as his back was turned. Not a chance in hell was he missing this! He stood, grabbing his lover's discarded shirt for warmth as he snuck up behind the Kage. Gaara reached backwards and gripped Sasuke's outstretched hand. "I thought you'd get up." He smirked and Sasuke bit his severely abused lower lip. Both he and Gaara had been nipping at it all night so Sasuke's lip had actually split in one place, not that Sauske minded. Gaara's version of an apology for hurting him was simply orgasmic - pun intended.

Sasuke glanced down and for a millisecond admired his boyfriends butt, then he gasped and tried to stop the Kazekage from opening the door completely naked.

"Gaa-!"

"-RA!" Matsuri's nose started bleeding and Sasuke silently admitted to a twinge of possessive anger. He stepped in front of the red head and leaned against him, thanking god the shirt covered his own ass. Gaara smirked.

"See this? I'm busy. So unless you want to watch-"

Sasuke smacked his lover's shoulder.

"-I suggest you get out of here and let me do the damn paperwork in my own time." Gaara slammed the door on Matsuri's obvious fantasizing self. Sasuke grimly wondered if he could ever live that down, not so oddly he doubted it.

"I. Can't. Believe. You." Sasuke had each word punctuated for him by Gaara giving him a quick butterfly kiss. "You realize she'll never be the same, you've just started a wave of fan-girls." Sasuke let the red head pull him into a kiss and didn't object when he was lifted off the floor.

"Sasuke." Gaara sucked on Sasuke's bottom lip while his hands carressed every inch of available skin.

"Yes." Sasuke didn't bother hiding his cat-that-totally-mutilated-the-canary smile. Gaara kissed his forehead and chuckled.

"Shut up."


End file.
